


A Love In Blossom

by velvetjinx



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Illya loves Gaby. But his feelings for Solo have been growing. When he notices Gaby and Solo seem to be on the same page, how can he approach it so everyone gets the happy ending they deserve?





	A Love In Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esaael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaael/gifts).



> This fic was written for the wonderful esaael, who very kindly made a donation to a cancer research charity in exchange for a fic. Thank you so much for your support!!! (If you too would like to have a fic written for you, please have a look [here](https://velvetjinx.tumblr.com/post/170377368632/writing-fics-for-charity-so-ive-seen-a-couple-of) and message me!)
> 
> A million thanks also to verhexen for the beta <3

The team had been together for nearly a year now, and Illya was contented with his life. He got to work with his lover, Gaby, and a man who Illya would have called his best friend, were he to get sentimental. All in all, life was good.

Good, but not perfect.

He loved Gaby—oh, how he loved her!—but at the back of his mind he couldn’t help but wonder how the cowboy’s skin would taste under his tongue. Whenever he caught himself having these thoughts, he would chide himself that it was almost like cheating on Gaby in his mind. Until, one day, he caught Gaby looking at Solo with the same expression he found on his own face in unguarded moments, and it made him wonder. 

That evening, Gaby had already gone to bed, and Illya found himself in Solo’s room, drinking scotch and discussing their most recent mission. When there was a pause in the conversation, Solo looked down at his glass with more interest than it warranted. 

“So, uh, you and Gaby… Valentine’s Day is coming up. You two crazy kids got any plans?”

Illya shrugged. “We will probably go out for a meal, and I’m sure I will buy her flowers.”

“Yellow roses are her favorites,” Solo said quietly, a half smile gracing those shapely lips, and Illya wondered again. 

“Yes, they are.” Purple orchids were the cowboy’s, of course. Showy, just like him.

Solo cleared his throat. “But of course you would know that.”

“I do, but I appreciate your attention to detail.”

“I try. Just like I know that you’ve always been more of a white rose guy.”

“They are my flower of choice, yes,” Illya said, surprised. Solo was still wearing that half smile, but it had turned slightly wistful, and Illya had a sudden moment of revelation. Instead of saying what was on his mind, however, he downed the rest of his scotch and set the glass on the table beside him. “I had better get back to Gaby. Thank you for the drink, cowboy.”

“Any time, peril,” Solo responded, toasting Illya with his still half-full glass. Illya nodded at him, and stood, leaving and closing the door behind him softly. 

Well. That was certainly interesting. 

When he got back to his room and climbed into bed, Gaby rolled over and snuggled into Illya’s side. “How is Solo?” she murmured sleepily, nuzzling his neck.

“He is… very observant.” Illya paused. “Gaby, what do you think of Solo?”

Gaby opened her eyes and looked at Illya curiously. “What do I think of him? What do you mean?”

“I have seen you looking at him—”

Gaby sat up and switched on the bedside light, looking at Illya with hurt in her gaze. “Do you think I would do anything improper with him?”

“No, of course not.” Illya took a deep breath. “I only noticed because… because I have been looking too.”

“Oh. Oh!” Gaby’s eyes widened. “I did not realize you…” She cleared her throat. “Would you want to be with him instead of with me?”

“No, Gaby, of course not. I love you. I just think that it is something to consider.”

“Consider what?”

Illya took a deep breath. “The two of us being in a relationship with him as well.”

There was a long pause. Then Gaby said slowly, “So… how do you know he would be open to that?”

“Well…” Illya smiled softly. “Let’s just say my intuition tells me so.”

***

But how to approach it? Solo was prickly, brushing any serious conversation off with a laugh and a shrug. Illya knew he was going to have to figure out some way to talk to Solo about it that wouldn’t give him any wiggle room.

In the end, it didn’t quite go to plan. The three of them were sitting in Solo’s room, celebrating the end of a successful mission the day before Valentine’s Day, and Solo laughed awkwardly.

“So, peril tells me you two are going out for dinner tomorrow night?” he said, once again staring into his glass of scotch instead of meeting their eyes.

“We were thinking we would just get room service instead,” Gaby told him, and Solo nodded.

“Why don’t you join us?” Illya blurted out. Gaby and Solo looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Why would I do that?” Solo asked. “I’m not really the type to play third wheel, peril. I don’t need a pity invite.”

Illya stood, and so did Solo, who was staring at Illya challengingly.

Illya strode up to Solo, and Solo suddenly looked confused. “You would not be a ‘third wheel’,” Illya said quietly, reaching up to cup Solo’s cheek. 

Solo pulled away, eyes flitting from Illya to Gaby like a cornered animal. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he spat, and Illya almost thought he’d made a mistake. Almost, except for the fact that before he had moved away Solo had shifted slightly into his touch. 

“We—that is, Gaby and I—have been talking,” Illya said, keeping his tone soft. “We both have… developed feelings for you, but of course we love each other, too.”

“What are you suggesting?” Solo asked, looking at the floor.

“We are suggesting that you join us. Not just for dinner.” Solo looked up at Illya, and behind the cocky facade Illya could see a glimmer of hope. “Now, cowboy, I am going to kiss you, so if you don’t want me to, I suggest you say now.”

Solo simply held Illya’s gaze, and Illya reached for him, hand clasping the back of Solo’s neck and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Solo melted against him as the kiss deepened, and Illya lost himself in it until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He drew back, biting his own lips at the sight of Solo’s kiss-swollen ones.

Illya turned to Gaby, who gave him a wry smile. “And me? Do I get to kiss him too, or do you plan to keep him all to yourself?”

“As tempting as that is,” Illya murmured, “please, be my guest.”

Gaby sauntered up to Solo, hips swaying alluringly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Solo bent down and captured her lips with his. Illya watched them kiss, something soft blossoming in his chest. Yes, he could definitely care for Solo as much as he cared for Gaby, if Solo would let him. Solo was so handsome, so rakish, but with a good heart—him giving Illya his father’s watch back was proof of that. And Gaby was wonderful, of course; both of them were so multifaceted in personality that every day Illya discovered something new about both of them. He couldn’t wait to see what else there was to discover about Solo.

***

They did no more that night but exchange kisses back and forth, and Gaby and Illya left Solo’s hotel room that evening with a promise of ‘tomorrow’, and ‘more’. After they had made love, Gaby turned to Illya, her eyes bright with excitement. 

“Tomorrow?” she said softly, and Illya nodded.

“Tomorrow.” He kissed her. “Now sleep.”

As she snuggled into his side, Illya drifted off to thoughts of Solo and Gaby, both.

***

The following day, Illya and Gaby invited Solo to see some of the city with them, which Solo accepted. They wandered the streets of Venice together, marveling at the architecture, and stopping into some art galleries on the way. 

They lunched in a small cafe near one of the many canals, and looked out at the view as they ate, occasionally exchanging secretive smiles. When they had finished, Solo insisted on paying the check, and although Illya at first protested, Gaby put her hand on his and gave him a meaningful look. Illya took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. 

“There, peril, isn’t it nice to let someone do things for you sometimes?” Solo said with a grin, but it wasn’t mockery that was behind his gaze. It was something infinitely softer. Illya merely smiled. 

As they walked off their lunch, they passed a flower seller as Solo patted his pockets. “Oh, damn, I think I dropped my wallet. You two go ahead and I’ll catch you up at Il Redentore.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to help you look for it?” Gaby asked, concerned. 

Solo shook his head. “It's fine, it can’t be far. I’ll meet you there.”

Illya shrugged and took Gaby’s arm, and they walked together to Il Redentore. As they wandered through the church, staring in wonder at the beauty of it, Solo appeared behind them. Illya raised his eyebrow when he saw the bunch of yellow roses in Solo’s hand. 

“You found your wallet, then,” he said dryly, and Solo grinned.

“Wouldn’t you know it, it was in my pocket this whole time.” He kissed Gaby on the cheek, handing her the flowers. “Happy Valentine’s Day, beautiful.”

Gaby buried her face in the fragrant blooms, smiling at Solo. “They are gorgeous. Thank you, Solo.”

As Illya turned to walk towards the altar, Solo tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned, Solo was holding a single white rose. “For your buttonhole,” Solo murmured, attaching the bloom to Illya’s jacket with a pin.

“Thank you,” Illya said quietly, truly touched at Solo’s thoughtfulness. Solo simply smiled.

By the time they got back to the hotel, there was an air of anticipation, but Solo merely smiled at them. “I’d better freshen up before dinner. See you in an hour?”

Illya and Gaby nodded, and they went to their rooms to shower and change. Gaby showered first, and when Illya came out of his shower Gaby was already dressed, wearing a gorgeous floral dress that Illya remembered as the dress that she was wearing when they had first gone on a date. 

He raised his eyebrow at her, and she smiled. “It seemed appropriate,” she said simply, and Illya nodded, kissing her. 

“Very,” he responded, before dressing carefully. The flower that Solo had given him, he put in the buttonhole of this jacket. He hoped that Solo would get the message. 

At seven p.m. on the dot there was a knock at the door, and Illya opened it to reveal Solo leaning against the door jam, looking delectable in a blue suit. He held up a bunch of flowers, yellow and white roses, mixed. Illya took them with a small smile, handing Solo a purple orchid in return. Solo looked at him, eyes wide, and Illya gestured for Solo to come inside. 

When they sat down to look through the room service menus, the tension was almost unbearable. None of them seemed to be able to think of anything to say, and the silence was becoming oppressive. 

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea?” Solo murmured, but Illya shook his head.

“No, it was. I think we are maybe all a little… apprehensive.”

“This is silly,” Gaby said, huffing. “Solo, what are you thinking of having?”

Glad of a conversation topic, they discussed their menu choices for a while, then Illya rang down to order. He included a bottle of champagne on the order, but only one—he wanted them all clear headed. 

Now that the ice had been broken, conversation flowed a little more easily. They discussed their most recent missions, and the mission they had coming up. When the food arrived, the waiter seemed surprised to see the three of them sitting together, but Illya just smiled and tipped him well. 

Illya poured the champagne, and they toasted to ‘new beginnings’. As they ate, Illya observed Solo and Gaby. Solo’s laugh was brighter than it had been for a while, and Gaby’s eyes were shining with happiness. It made Illya’s heart clench. This was finally happening.

When they had finished their meal, they sat together on the sofa, Solo between them and drinks in hand. Illya finished his drink quickly and set the glass down on the table. When Solo turned to him, eyebrow raised, Illya leaned in to kiss him. The kiss deepened quickly, and Solo shifted so he was straddling Illya’s lap. They broke apart, panting, and Gaby shuffled along the sofa so she could kiss first Solo, then Illya.

“What do you want, cowboy?” Illya murmured, and Solo grinned.

“Everything,” he said simply. 

Illya smiled at him. “Since this is your first time with us, Gaby and I were thinking of taking it slow, but she does think you look like you have a talented tongue.”

Solo looked down at Illya, eyes slumberous. “You mean that I get to eat out our darling Gaby there, and then she will assist in getting us both off?”

“That was the idea,” Gaby said playfully. “Do you like that idea?”

Solo kissed her hand. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

“She does taste divine,” Illya responded, and Solo bit his lip.

“Then why are we still wearing clothes?” he asked, climbing off Illya’s lap and beginning to strip. 

Illya and Gaby looked at each other and shrugged, joining him. They kissed as they stripped, each whisper of fabric followed by an exchange of kisses, so that it took them three times as long to get naked as it would have otherwise. But when they were, and Illya could look his fill, he gasped. 

Gaby was beautiful naked, and he gave her an appreciative look over. But Gaby’s body he knew; Solo’s was new. Lean lines and taut muscle, as though he had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself, and the sight of him was making Illya’s mouth water. He pulled Solo’s naked body against his own, moaning at the feel of Solo’s hard cock rubbing against his. Illya ran his hands down Solo’s muscled back, before firmly gripping his ass and pulling him closer. 

“One day, cowboy,” he said, “I will get my mouth on that beautiful cock of yours.”

“Fuck, peril, I’m looking forward to that myself,” Solo retorted with a laugh. 

“Are you boys ready?” Gaby asked, and both men looked up to see her already lying on the bed, thighs spread in readiness.

Illya and Solo stalked towards the bed, and Solo climbed on. “Ladies first,” he said with a grin, and bent his head to her. Illya sat beside her, watching and stroking himself lightly as Solo began to eat her out. Gaby began to make the most beautiful noises, little high gasps and moans as Solo worked her. Illya saw that Solo was fingering her as he licked and sucked at her pussy, and he bent down to kiss Gaby. 

She clung to him like a lifeline, her cries becoming more and more frequent, before calling out, “Oh, god, Solo, I’m…” and she gave a high pitched cry, body tensing before collapsing back onto the bed.

Illya kissed her again. “Well, does he have a talented tongue?” he asked, smiling.

Gaby nodded. “Oh my god,” she panted. Solo wiped his mouth before reaching up and kissing Illya, and the taste of Gaby on Solo’s tongue made him moan. 

“So what now? Do we take it in turns?” Solo asked, grinning. 

“I think you should stroke each other at the same time,” Gaby told them. “I would like very much to see that.”

Solo smirked, and reached for Illya’s cock. “You heard the lady,” he murmured, and Illya nodded, taking hold of Solo’s cock. They began to stroke each other, and Illya’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Solo’s hand felt so good on him. They kissed messily as they worked each other, then Gaby joined the kiss, turning it even more sloppy and somehow perfect. Illya could feel himself getting close to the edge, and his hand stuttered on Solo’s cock. “Yeah, peril, you gonna come for us?” Solo asked, and Illya nodded.

“Yes, oh my god, oh god, going to come,” he moaned, before crying out Solo’s name as he came hard. 

He opened his eyes, wondering when he’d closed them, to see Solo staring at him in awe. “Fuck, peril, you’re gorgeous when you come,” he said softly, and Illya grinned, taking hold of Solo’s cock again and stroking him with more intent. 

“You going to last much longer, cowboy?” Illya asked.

Solo shook his head. “No, fuck, keep going, keep going, fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” he moaned, coming over Illya’s hand and the sheets. They kissed again, the three of them, wet and messy and wonderful. At length, Solo pulled back. “I guess I’d better be getting back to my room,” he said regretfully.

“Why? Stay the night,” Gaby said, and Illya nodded.

“Really?” Solo looked surprised.

“Really,” Illya replied, kissing him. 

Solo smiled wide, and they climbed under the covers, Gaby in the middle and Illya and Solo clasping each other’s hands on her stomach. 

Gaby fell asleep first, then Solo, but Illya stayed awake a while longer, watching his lovers in slumber. He didn’t quite love Solo in the way he loved Gaby, not yet, but he knew given time that he could fall as deeply for Solo as he had for Gaby. 

He smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself drift. There was plenty of time for that. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
